Love Addict
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Greg happens upon Nick in a bar, the Texan proceeds to come to his rescue. Written for a CSI Project. Enjoy!


Love Addict

**_Written for Musical Intervention over at The CSI Project site. In a moment of advertising - Check it out over there. There's a link in my profile. CSI isn't mine, nor is the song. For Cassio. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Doctor, Doctor, I've got an emergency  
It seems I'm head over heels, a case of L-O-V-E  
It's like I'm glowing inside  
Yeah, a light I can't hide  
And if this feeling is bad then I don't wanna be right  
What I've got in my soul gives me the highest delight  
Oh yeah it's better than drugs  
In fact it's sent from above, huh huh

Just once, Greg thought to himself, as he picked his way across the dance floor back to the bar he'd been frequenting as of late. Just once, why couldn't the person he'd spent the last hour dancing with be interested in something more than getting laid?

"Can I get another beer, please?" He asked the bartender, nodding his thanks after paying for the drink.

Headed for a table this time, he chose to ignore his previous dance partner. A voice calling his name made him stop, though. "I told you already, Mark, no." He'd assumed it was the aforementioned prick who didn't seem interesting in taking no for an answer.

"Greggo!"

"Okay… that's not…" He looked over his shoulder, a smile breaking out across his face when he spotted the other man. "Nick!"

The Texan smiled, approaching the table Greg had found. "Hey, man."

"Didn't expect to see you in a place like this." He commented, though he's very glad he was, in fact, seeing such a thing.

Nick shrugged, taking a swig of his own drink. "Could say the same for you."

Greg shifted nervously in his chair, suddenly painfully aware of how loud it indeed was in the club. The music, a song with a loud, resounding beat echoed in the room, blasting lyrics he could barely make out, coupled with the alternating strobe lights coordinating with it, filled the comfortable silence they had lapsed in to.

"Well, I'm here, and you're here. So, do you wanna dance?"

Greg agreed enthusiastically, following the older man to the dance floor. The song playing, 'Love Addict,' blasting from the stereo had a great beat for dancing and the two friends easily fell into the rhythm.

Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it  
Hey, Can't kick the habit  
Yeah, I got to have it  
Yeah, I 'm what they call a  
Love addict, Love addict  
Hey, can't live without it  
Yeah, G'on shout about it  
Hey, I'm a symptomatic  
Love addict, Love addict

They'd been dancing for a good while when Greg felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Reluctantly, he pulled away from Nick to see who had interrupted, finding Mark hovering just behind him.

"Thought you said you weren't interested in anything." The blonde haired, blue-eyed man glared at Nick, even as he set about mentally undressing Greg.

"I…"Greg was rather put off by the other man, not really knowing how to react.

An arm curled around him from behind, Nick's chin resting on his shoulder. "Hey, do we have a problem here, buddy?"

Greg was grateful for the back up, relaxing into the feel of being in the Texan's strong arms.

"Yeah, we do. You see, I wasted an hour on this guy and he turned out to be a tease." The guy just looked plain irritated now, as if his entire evening had been ruined by that fact.

Nick didn't look at all fazed by the death glare boring into him. "Look, my boyfriend and I are just trying to have a good time here. So, if you don't mind…" He made a dismissive gesture and pulled Greg a few feet away, back towards their table.

"Thanks for that." Greg smiled, sliding back into his seat, realizing they didn't have anything to drink. "He's been propositioning me all night. Want another drink?"

Nick laughed, nodding. "Not hard to see why, is it?"

"Ooh, Nick Stokes, are -you- propositioning me?" Greg asked, walking backwards toward the bar, grinning.

"Maybe!"

Need a refill cause I just can't get enough  
I've got a fever, oh yeah, and the prescription's love  
So lay the truth on me  
Cause that is all that I need

Greg returned with two beers in hand a moment later, he offered Nick one of the two and shifted the chair closer to his friends. "So…"

Nick covered the other man's hand with his own, a serious look crossing his face. "I just want to say now, that if all you're looking for is a one night stand, I'm not up for that." He was getting too old for that sort of thing; he wanted to settle down.

"I'm not good with one night stands." Greg admitted, deciding against telling the other man that his list of sexual experience could be counted on one hand. "We can take this slow, you know, if that's what you want."

"That sounds good." The Texan agreed. "I wanted this for too long to mess it up by just jumping in."

Heart pounding in his chest with that information, Greg's smile looked about ready to split his face in two. "Me too."

"How about we get some food and go back to your place and play video games or something?" Nick asked, wanting to escape the deafening bass that was making this discussion rather difficult to hear.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it  
Hey, Can't kick the habit  
Yeah, I got to have it  
Yeah, I 'm what they call a  
Love addict, Love addict  
Hey, can't live without it  
Yeah, G'on shout about it  
Hey, I'm a symptomatic  
Love addict, Love addict

"All those years of flirting in the DNA lab finally paid off, huh?" Greg teased, walking beside the other man as they approached the street Greg lived on, a bag of Chinese food in one hand.

Nick gave a sideways grin, tempted to pull Greg closer. With the alcohol impeding any reasons against it, he slipped his arm around Greg's waist and continued walking as if they weren't becoming some odd human pretzel, both doomed to fall if one of them lost their balance in their inebriated states.

"Right there." He pointed to the apartment complex, even though Nick had been there countless times before. Both of them sped up a little.

Greg's iTunes was playing from his computer in the living room of the two-bedroom apartment, ironically, it was the song they'd started dancing to at the club. "That was kinda weird." He commented, heading toward the kitchen to get plates and drinks for the food.

Nick expressed his agreement, flipping on Greg's X-Box 360 and finding his favorite two player game out of the bunch Greg had, he took the controller he always used and waited patiently for Greg.

"Splinter Cell, right?" Greg set the plates of food and two water bottles down on the coffee table and grabbed his controller.

"Of course."

I'm blessed, I must confess  
My heart is pounding in my chest  
Cause this love's the best  
I'm just a love addict

About halfway through both the food and the missions in the game, both of them were exhausted. Greg had, at some point, ended up with his head resting in Nick's lap, sprawled across the couch, while Nick's hand had subconsciously started carding through the younger's hair.

"Greggo…?" Nick mumbled, head leaned back, staring at the ceiling.

He received a muffled reply of "hmm?" from Greg, whose head was buried against Nick's stomach.

"Do you realize we've really been dating for months now?" That fact had just dawned on him, when he noticed that this was not the first time they had ended up like this at the end of one of their video game marathons.

"Heh. You're right." Greg also seemed to be realizing that.

Nick shifted slightly, enough to get enough leverage to heft the younger man into his arms.

"Nicky… what're you doing?"

He managed to stand, moving towards hallway towards the bedrooms. "The last time we slept your couch we both ended up in pain. I'm sparing us that this time."

Greg was suddenly awake. "What? You're leaving?"

"Nope."

Coming down with something outrageous  
Look out now cause it so contagious  
This feeling's got me reeling  
So amped up that I hit the ceiling  
Gotta clear my throat  
Huh huh, now I gotta have some more

After leaving Greg in his room to change, Nick went about cleaning up the living room as best he could, he set the plates in the sink to soak, put the leftovers in the fridge and turned off the game system and the lights before returning to the other room.

"Is my bag still here?" As their game nights had started becoming rather frequent, he had started keeping an overnight bag at Greg's to avoid having to go home just to turn around and go back to the lab.

"Yeah, in the hall closet."

Nick nodded. "Sheets for the guest room there, too?"

Greg lifted the edge of the blankets in silent offering. When Nick raised an eyebrow, he added, "Come on, it's just sleep."

"Okay." He really didn't mind this at all. In fact, he couldn't think of a bad thing in the situation. "Be right back."

He disappeared ling enough to change and brush his teeth before climbing into the queen sized bed beside the other man.

"You okay with this?" Greg asked nervously.

"Yeah." Nick replied, wrapping his arm around Greg, who relaxed immediately with the contact. "Night."

"Night."

Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it  
Hey, Can't kick the habit  
Yeah, I got to have it  
Yeah, I 'm what they call a  
Love addict, Love addict  
Hey, can't live without it  
Yeah, G'on shout about it  
Hey, I'm a symptomatic  
Love addict, Love addict


End file.
